


Smile

by jessup_army



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessup_army/pseuds/jessup_army
Summary: Thara loved Frong's smile. And would do what he needed to see it for the rest of their lives
Relationships: Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Smile

The plan was simple: finish tidying up the room, without knocking anything down, without ruining the organization that had been made by his friends and not letting his nervousness take over his mind, making him simply panic and fail to do what had to do. Of course, it was much easier to talk than to actually do it, because he could very well feel the claws of panic slowly creeping up his body and making its way to his brain, ready to take out any rational thoughts that were still resisting the pressure and letting go only chaotic and disorganized thoughts.

And he couldn't allow that to happen. There was just too much at risk to let a panic attack ruin everything.

Thara could consider himself a calm person. He was able to act cautiously around people, assess any problems that might arise and give reasonable advice, which was useful for a good percentage of the time. Also, often, he was able to stay calm even if was surrounded by people who were totally nervous and seeing other sides of any difficulty that came up, it is being the voice of reason that people needed. With this list of qualities, desired by many, it was to be expected that he, too, would be able to remain calm, focused and be his own voice of reason when it came to his fiance, but all his calm went down the drain when it came to him; it was as if he became a clumsy child next to him, who did not know how to act and always brought down something of nervousness for not containing his excitement for having him around.

Thara could literally be speechless just looking at Frong. Without exaggeration.

If he had to be honest, he wouldn't be able to explain why Frong had such an influence on his actions when they were together. Thara could even say that it was love that made everything more intense, but even when he was still just friends in high school, something always left him stuck, hypnotized, stuck in the electrical presence that Frong had, in his attitudes, in his mannerisms, in his words...in his smile.

My God, how Thara loved that smile. It was almost a personal treasure, which if he could, he would keep on a pedestal, where only he had access. But then it would be very selfish, because the world could not be deprived of something so insanely wonderful.

Frong's smile has been a source of strength in recent years. When something happened in his house, like an argument with his relatives, or when he were tired of the pressure of studying, a smile from his, until then, friend was enough for all the weight of your shoulders to disappear as if for a moment of magic. He still remembered very well the waves of calm that had passed through his body when Frong laughed after saying that to him, how radiant the environment around them had become and how the other man seemed to shine just by smiling.

"So, I'm kind of a personal charger. I don't care about that," he said, putting an arm around his shoulders, making Thara's heart beat faster and his hands sweat, sensations he hadn't yet associated with something stronger than friendship. "P ', I will always be here when you need me".

That was a promise that Frong never set aside, not even when they split up after leaving high school and went to different universities. Whenever he could, he called or sent a message, whether it was to find out how the classes were going or just to wish him a good day. One way or another, he was falling hard for Frong, without even realizing it, and when he found himself, he was totally in love with his friend, loving him with all his strength and wishing even more to be able to see his smile all the time, not through a cell phone or computer screen, but live, with him at his side, making his world spin and stay on axis at the same time, changing the color of his world with just a touch; it was a need that took care of him with every second that passed, eclipsing any tiredness that intense classes or the countless assignments given with close deadlines could cause him. As he had always said, it was enough to see the other man's smile, that the world became a utopia, without pain, without suffering, without tiredness. It was as if Frong's smile made him walk in the clouds.

It was a huge surprise when his friend, who occupied all his thoughts and commanded his emotions, appeared one night in his apartment, totally drenched in the heavy rain that fell outside, saying that he needed to talk to him urgently and that he had to be in person. Nervous, afraid, Thara had let him in, passing in his mind whatever he had done wrong, that could have made someone so happy that way, but as soon as he closed the door, turning to talk to his friend, he was surprised for feeling sweet, soft lips connecting with his, before you could even open his mouth to speak the first letter. It was as if he had been electrocuted, chills went through his body, his hair stood on end, his heart beat wildly, his mind was blank, letting his body be commanded by the sensations that were so confused but at the same time made him feel so good that it was scary; it was empowering, for lack of a better word.

After the kiss ended, Thara wanted to ask what it meant, to understand the reason for such an abrupt attitude, to confess to Frong the feelings he had kept locked inside him for so long, but everything he could have thought to say died as soon as he saw that one damn smile on the face of the man who was in love who, even though he was a bit apprehensive, could not shake the beauty of that act, which Thara could consider himself addicted to. His brain registered Frong's confession, his response, them getting closer to each other again and a more aggressive repetition of the surprise kiss, but it all came down to Frong's smile, which went from apprehensive to completely happy.

Was there a name for people who were addicted to smiles? Because Thara was seriously considering creating one, he loved Frong's smile so much.

A shrill noise brought Thara back to the present and, looking down, he realized that he had dropped the vase he intended to leave on the table set by his cousin earlier. He had no idea how to make a presentable table for a special occasion, so she had volunteered, so that he wouldn't do any damage (or be ashamed and consequently make her feel ashamed), leaving him in charge of putting it on a vase with some daisies (Frong's favorite flowers) in the center of the table to make everything more beautiful, a vase that just broke because he was too distracted. Only that was able to make Thara start to hyperventilate, thinking that his whole plan had gone down the drain.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, his outbreak was interrupted by the sound of the keys at the door, followed by steps and the door being closed. Thara was sweating, not so much but enough for anyone to notice that he was nervous, practically wetting the collar of the shirt he had bought for that occasion, a shirt that highlighted his muscles, which Frong loved to see. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stopped beside the table, wiping the shards from the broken vase with one foot under the table, as he wouldn't have time to clean it up before Frong came into view. And as soon as he came around and walked into the room, Thara went still.

That smile...that glow ...

"P'!", Frong said excitedly, leaving his briefcase next to the briefcase Thara had abandoned on the sofa, totally hurried to carry it to the bedroom, because he had a lot to do and little time to spare, while approaching his fiancé, not even realizing that the latter was so immobile that he did not even seem to be breathing. "You won't believe what happened today. King almost freaked out when he found out that Ram's dogs got into his room where his plants are. P 'had to see his face...", Frong was excited but stopped talking when he noticed Thara's gaze on him, as well as the neat table he had on his side, and the countless candles (well kept inside glass displays) that glowed in the dimly lit room. His smile gradually disappeared, leaving behind a confused expression. "P '...what's going on here?"

It took Thara a while to register that Frong was talking to him, and that he needed to get his system up and running again in order to respond. Blinking his eyes several times, he shook his head and approached Frong, running a hand over his face. The skin, always smooth, looked like satin under his fingers, and Thara almost found himself mesmerized by the other man again, this time because of the intensity of his fiance's gaze, his eyes sparkling and with that hint of love he could always see when he locked his gaze with him, but he managed to get rid of the spell that seemed to be put on him whenever he was around Frong.

"Nothing much," Thara said, his voice hoarse with nervousness, making his throat clear. "I just wanted to surprise you."

That took away some of the confusion present on Frong's face, bringing a small smile, and Thara almost smiled too.

"And P' did it. I'm clearly surprised", Frong took off the coat he was wearing and left it on one of the nearest sofas, looking at the room in wonder. "Candles, daisies, a neat table...I'm feeling in cloud nine."

The laugh that followed those words was like a symphony in Thara's ears. It felt good when Frong laughed like that, carefree, happy.

"I'm happy", Thara said and took a box from the table, which he had forced his friend Ice to buy for him before he left town for work. "Here, I bought you chocolate."

"Thank you, P '. I really need sugar, the work today was brutal", Frong opened the box and handed one of the chocolate bars to Thara, before taking out another. Maybe because the day was kind of hot and the box had spent a lot of time in an uncool environment, the chocolate had melted, making the older get a chocolate stain on his cheek. Frong, noticing that, started to laugh. "P 'is dirty with chocolate."

"What? Where?", Thara knew he had no reason to look so desperate, but he couldn't be so clumsy that he couldn't eat a chocolate bar in the normal way, in front of his fiancé. "Sorry, I'll clean it."

"Leave it to me," Frong said, reaching out to clean, but was stopped by a Thara who tried, unsuccessfully, to clean the stain.

"No, I'll clean it."

"P ', leave it to me."

"No, me..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Frong said, leaving the box on the table, before stopping in front of Thara, wiping his dirty cheek. "I got it."

"Thank you", Thara said as soon as Frong assured him that everything was clean, feeling his face heat up with shame. Was it too much to ask not to act like a nervous teenage in the verge of a mental breakdown in front of his fiance, just for five minutes? The guy had barely arrived home and it had already happened one of the things he feared the most.

"P', are you sure everything is fine? You look nervous."

"Of course everything is fine", Thara tried to smile but ended up ruining everything, once again, when his hand bumped into one of the glasses and it ended up falling to the floor, breaking into pieces.

Oh, lord...

They both looked at the broken glass on the floor, one of them wanting to stick his head on the floor and never speak to anyone again. Frong, leaving his fiancé still looking at the floor, went to the kitchen to get a broom and a shovel, in order to clean the glass. As soon as he returned to the living room, he stopped when he saw Thara with one knee on the floor, holding a small box in his left hand, with a shiny ring in the middle, and a nervous smile on his face.

As much as they both used the term "fiance" to address each other, technically, they were still just dating, but that term seemed too simplistic to define the type of relationship they had. Because "married" was a little heavy, they preferred to use the middle ground, the stage between dating and marriage, just to demonstrate that what they had, that had years on their back, would not end anytime soon, despite what some people around them would think about.

However, in Frong's mind, the possibility of a marriage between them was a somewhat distant reality. They still needed to be a little more established in their respective jobs, before thinking about organizing a wedding. But Thara apparently had other ideas.

"P '...", Frong was speechless, grabbing the broom like an anchor, his chest swelling with various emotions and his eyes burning with tears not yet fallen. His body was glued to the floor, his brain blank, his mouth dry.

"I know we talked about it, and we agreed that we would expect things to be more stable, but I just couldn't postpone it anymore", the words came out awkwardly, as if Thara was afraid of his courage, which had been built on the basis of much mental training, disappearing now that the moment has come. "I have this feeling here inside my chest, which seems to come out of it every time I look at you, my brain stops working whenever I'm close to you, I can't speak properly, I...I...your smile, my God, Frong, your smile is the cause of my sanity not having been erased from my life after so much I went through. I love you so much that I don't know what to do with what I feel and...

Thara's speech was interrupted by a Frong who kissed him in surprise, just as he had the day they started dating and all the nervousness the older was feeling, from the moment he woke up until the moment he started talking was replaced by a wave of calm and warmth, spreading all over his body, washing away everything that could make him panic and leaving only the love, tenderness and friendship he felt for the man whose lips moved with his, slowly but deeply, as if he needed to make sure that none of this was a dream. Sometimes Thara needed to take Frong's hand during the night, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, because he still didn't believe, even after years, how lucky he was to be in love with his best friend.

The kiss seemed to take hours, although it took no more than a minute. Separating so they could catch their breath, Thara opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the brightness of Frong's smile, which had some tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Your lips were made for me," Thara said, running his thumb over Frong's mouth, then wiping away his tears.

"Yes, they were", Frong took Thara's hand and kissed his palm.

"Have I told you how much I love your smile?", Thara asked, staring into Frong's eyes, which were bright with love. He would never get tired of looking at him, he felt good looking at him.

"Every day, without pause," Frong replied, also staring into Thara's eyes, feeling his chest getting warm with love.

And even though he didn't understand what was special about his smile, he only did what he could to smile at Thara, because he knew that a simple smile from him could make his day a lot better. And for Frong there was nothing more satisfying than feeling the man he loved relax around him, serene, just enjoying the moments they spent together.

Thara stood up and held out his hand, making Frong get up too. Without a word, he pushed a chair aside for the younger to sit on, sitting down next. Their communication was practically in looks and gestures, both feeling that words would ruin the beautiful moment that, even if it had started in a clumsy way, it couldn't be more perfect.

Even though Thara hadn't had time to ask the question that had been around in his mind for weeks and Frong hadn't answered it, he knew the answer to his unspoken request. That smile, brighter and hotter than any other smile that had ever touched Frong's lips, was all the answer he needed.

Thara loved Frong's smile. He would spend the rest of her life telling him that, making a point of reminding Frong how much he was loved. And he would do that supported by the lightness that the best smile in the world, the smile of his future husband, made him feel.


End file.
